Percy Jackson y La Caída del Olimpo
by RomithaKuran
Summary: La guerra terminó, pero las aventuras de nuestro héroe aún no lo hacen, un nuevo misterio se presenta justo cuando él pensaba que al fin llevaría una vida como todos los demás adolescentes, el detalle es que el no es un adolescente más, él es el héroe más grande que ha existido... Incluso más grande que Hércules, según su padre, Poseidón
1. Un nuevo Comienzo

Un nuevo comienzo

Esa fue la primera vez que me voy del campamento mestizo sin mirar atrás.

Esta vez no mire atrás porque adelante estaba una joven de cabello rubio y ojos grises su nombre es Annabeth Chese y su madre es Athenea (si lo sé, que coincidencia igual que en la mitología griega, Athenea la diosa de la sabiduría y la estrategia; no, no es una coincidencia su madre es una diosa y no está muy feliz con nuestra relación... y yo, pues yo soy el hijo de Poseidón el dios de los mares ambos somos semidioses como Hércules)

Percy ¿Qué esperas?─ Dijo Annabeth tirando un poco de mi─ con esa mirada suya que tanto me gustaba

Solté su mano, ella se sorprendió pero solo fue para tomarla por la cintura.

Argos nos esperaba para llevarnos a Nueva York, por cierto yo vivo ahí. Annabeth vive con su padre vive en filadelfia pero este año vivirá en mi casa porque tiene que estar cerca al edificio Empire State (por cierto en el piso 600 se encuentra el Olimpo). Ella está reconstruyendo el Olimpo, es una recompensa por pelear y ser la estratega en la guerra contra Cronos (Señor de los titanes); en cuanto a mí me ofrecieron la inmortalidad pero, yo lo rechace, de que me sirve vivir eternamente si no puedo estar con la persona que más amo.

Bajamos del auto; al llegar a la puerta de mi departamento sentí cierta tensión en ella.

¿Qué pasa?─le pregunte.

Percy no creo que este bien que vivamos juntos.

No te preocupes─ dije─ pensé en besarla para tranquilizarla pero cuando me di cuenta sus labios estaban sobre los míos, al corresponderle fui un poco más intenso de lo que esperaba, a ella no pareció molestarle porque ya tenía ambas manos sobre mis hombros revoloteando mi cabello, yo tenía las manos alrededor de su cintura asegurándome que su cuerpo este lo suficientemente cerca de al mío.

Nos separamos en el momento preciso porque justo mi mamá abrió la puerta para saludarnos.

Pasamos y le contamos como fueron los últimos días en el campamento no hizo falta mencionarle sobre nuestro noviazgo ella presentía que algo pasaba entre nosotros desde hace tiempo es que ella tiene un sexto sentido para esas cosas también puede ver atreves de la niebla (un tipo de velo que evita que los mortales se enteren de todo lo que pasa).

Después de cenar le enseñamos su habitación a Annabeth, ella quedo más que satisfecha ya que pensaba alquilar un mugriento cuarto, por supuesto yo nunca permitiría que mi novia pase por eso.

Al amanecer encontré una nota de mi mamá disculpándose porque no podría estar en casa unos días, 4 para ser exacto. Debido a mi dislexia (algo común en los mestizos) no entendí muy bien la carta pero pude descifrar que fue a Jacksonville al parecer quieren publicar una de sus obras.

Con la casa sola para nosotros dos me pareció una buena oportunidad para demostrarle a Annabeth que tan responsable podía ser.

Me di con la sorpresa que Annabeth ya se había cambiado y hecho el desayuno para ambos pude deducir que mi mama hablo con ella antes de que yo me despertara. (Eso explica porque escuchaba a mi mamá hablando con alguien en la mañana).

Buenos días mi amor ─dije─ note que ella se ruborizo eso no impidió que le diera un beso de buenos días, almeno esa fue la excusa.

Ella pareció disfrutarlo tanto como yo, porque no es como que quisiera separarse, más bien a cada momento se pegaban mas nuestros cuerpos. Pudimos seguir así mucho más tiempo pero el teléfono sonó, era mi mamá quería recordarnos que el lunes teníamos escuela, que puedo hacer una madre es una madre.

Era sábado así que teníamos 2 días para nosotros solos.

Se me ocurrieron mil cosas para hacer, pero entre ellas no estaba ir al museo lo cual no fue muy inteligente de mi parte porque fue lo primero en lo Annabeth pensó, me reusé al principio pero como decirle no a ella, en especial si me chantajea con darme un beso.

Fuimos al museo y luego a Central Park donde nos mesclamos con las demás parejas.

Hubiera sido la cita perfecta si el padre de Annabeth no la hubiera llamado en medio de uno de esos momentos que es tan difícil de crear.

Los celulares son como tener una flecha de neón señalándote y diciendo 'mestizo busca monstruo que lo devore'

En menos de 5 minutos apareció un perro de 2 cabezas llamado Ortro, destape a contra _contracorriente, _Annabeth ya tenia su cuchillo en la mano, hicimos un gran trabajo en equipo ella llamo su atención y luego desapareció (ella tiene una gorra que la vuelve invisible, regalo de Athenea) yo aproveche y le di una perfecta estocada en el muslo delantero, el perro se desvaneció en una nube, yo recordé a mi perra la señorita _O'Leary es un perro del infierno pero esta domesticada y es verdaderamente amigable; Nico , hijo de hades, me convenció de dejarla en el campamento, ahí está más segura que en Nueva York._

_Annabeth se dio cuenta de cómo m sentía así que regresamos a la casa a preparar la cena._

_Fue muy divertido, porque ninguno de los dos sabe cocinar bien, así que terminamos pidiendo pizza y miramos películas hasta el amanecer._

_El domingo hicimos compras escolares y adivinen quien cargaba las cosas…no nos encontramos con ningún monstruo, esa era una buena señal, al atardecer un enorme búho gris se cruzo en nuestro camino._

─_Percy creo que debemos regresar, mi mamá nos vigila.__ de mala gana acepte. De camino a mi casa se nos cruzaron unos 5 búhos más._

_El primer día de clases fue una tortura, estar 8 horas lejos de Annabeth fue peor que sostener el peso del cielo sobre mis hombros, y créanme sé lo que es y no se lo deseo ni a mis enemigos._

_Eran las 4:25 y Annabeth no salía, cuando por fin reuní el valor para entrar a buscarla; unos brazos rodearon mu cuello.__Percy te extraño mucho la espera fue una agonía._

─_te amo__ dije y la bese_

─_señorita Chese usted sabe muy bien que no están permitidas las expresiones de parejas en los terrenos de la escuela__ Un hombre muy elegante y con una barba corta nos miraba como esperando una respuesta, le mire y una sensación extraña recorrió mi cuerpo "MONSTRUO" mi mente grito, destape a contracorriente y lo elimine de un solo golpe; Annabeth y yo nos miramos, qué hace un monstruo en su escuela, era su primer día, el no puedo estar buscándola era demasiado pronto, un mestizo dijimos al mismo tiempo, nos adentramos en la escuela en busca de un semidiós._

_Una joven verdaderamente hermosa de cabello castaño y ojos color ámbar animaba al equipo de futbol __ hija de afrodita__ escupió Annabeth, desvié la mirada, entendí que debía serrar la boca__ tenemos que hablar con ella le susurre al oído, __ habla tu con ella__ y se dio la vuelta golpeándome con su cabello, recordé que reacciono igual a como reaccionaba con Reichel. __entrelace una mano con la suya y con la otra la tome por la cintura para besarla pero ella se mostro rehúyete, solté su mano y acerqué su cara a la mía, devolvió el boso pero fue dístate__ mujeres__ murmure __ bueno me acompañas o no__ será mejor que tu hables con ella__ se dio la vuelta y salió del gimnasio._

Dos minutos después entro corriendo y con su cuchillo en la mano_ tenemos que irnos__ nos grito, de un solo tirón estábamos afuera, logre divisar 3 gigantes con enormes garrotes. Aquellos seres median por lomemos 2.50m de alto, por suerte no son muy inteligentes; uno de ellos tenía marcas en todo el cuerpo, ese mismo logro derribarme con su garrote, caí de espaldas pero me incorpore ates de que lograra lastimar a Annabeth. Pulverice a los tres en in instante (es que cuando me sumergí en el rio estigio me volví indestructible como Aquiles)._

─_Kiara __le dije a la joven que tenía los ojos llorosos, tuve que acercarme a ella para asegurarme como estaba, esto no le gusto para nada a Annabeth, peor aún, ella rompió en llanto y no tuve más remedio que abrazarla para que se calmara._

_Si las miradas mataran yo estaría charlando con mi tío Hades en este momento._

_No quería mirar a Annabeth. Tenía miedo cómo explicar el hecho de tener a otra mujer entre mis brazos._

Teníamos que llevar a Kiara al campamento _como lo olvide, la lista, tu eres Kiara Wiesse, estas en mi lista__ Annabeth me miro extrañada __Qué lista Percy me estas ocultando cosas __Annabeth, amor, el ultimo día en el campamento Quirón me dio una lista__saque un pergamino con bordes de oro y se lo mostré __Están los nombres de todos el tuyo, el mío, Álvaro, Merly, Adrián, y todos los demás campistas._

_Los aspersores del jardín estaban encendidos, lance una Dracma hacia el arcoíris que se formo __Ho, diosa Iris, acepta nuestra oferta__algo como una nube comenzó a tomar color y apareció Quirón en la casa grande jugando damas con el señor D (Dionisio). __Quirón__que sucede__ respondió tomando su verdadera forma un majestoso centauro con la parte de caballo color blanco._

_Cuando termine de contarle mando a Argos a recogernos._

Annabeth no me hablo en todo el camino, se fue directo a su cabaña; era nuestra primera pelea y no sabía cómo contentarla, bueno ella tiene razones bastante fuertes para disgustarse, entonces recordé la escena del consuelo y me ruborice solo al recordara.

Annabeth es perfecta como pude ser tan tonto, no podía dejar a Kiara sola, pero pensar en cómo se sintió ella… me rompe el corazón

Llegamos y me deshice de Kiara lo mas rápido posible, claro sin dejar de ser caballeroso.

Luego me dirigí a mi cabaña, la numero 3, con un tridente, el símbolo de mi padre.

Cuando entre en vi una nota sobre mi cama el papel era verde agua y llevaba el peculiar olor salado del mar, no necesitaba leer el remitente para saber quien me la envió

_Este colgante encierra grande poderes, Percy, _

_puede tomar la forma de cualquier transporte _

_espero que te ayude con Annabeth, _

_úsalo bien_

Me ruborice al entender que mi padre estaba al tanto de mis problemas en el amor, me sobresalte al ver que la carta se convirtió en un tridente en miniatura, era hermoso pero no entendí como ese mini tridente podría transformarse en un barco o una motocicleta.

Fui a la playa mi lugar favorito en el campamento, se me ocurrió sumergir el mini tridente, un velero atravesó mi mente en ese instante.

Y el velero más hermoso que se pueda crear apareció tenia detalles en oro, el mástil tenía grabados impresionantes y la vela parecia hecha de viento pero al tocarla entendí que era indestructible

Cuando estaba completamente sujetado el viento soplo tan fuerte que un una fracción de segundo apenas podía distinguir el muelle. Las gotas de agua me salpicaban y las Náyades (espíritus del mar) me saludaban, un par de delfines también me acompañaban.

Annabeth tenía que sentir esto entonces se rompió mi burbuja de felicidad recordé que Annabeth estaba molesta, el velero bajo su velocidad hasta volverse ordinaria las náyades se disolvieron y los delfines comenzaron a alejarse

Habían pasado horas desde que salí, me di cuenta por que el cielo era anaranjado y no celeste.

Una idea cruzo mi mente una cita en un lujoso yate, velas, iba a ser perfecto.

Fui a mi cabaña con esa idea en la mente.


	2. Interrupción

Interrupción

─Annabeth te amo eres lo más importante en mi vida se mía y yo seré tuyo, no pienses, déjate llevar─ Annabeth me beso, la intensidad aumento, yo la bese, éramos uno; mis labios se deslizaron por su mejilla hasta llegar a su cuello. Me sentía pleno, mis manos solo querían acercar más su cuerpo al mío, nos caímos pero no nos importó nosotros seguimos nada podría interrumpir ese momento.

─MALDICION─ desperté sobresaltado, entendí que solo fue un sueño un hermoso y apasionado sueño, quería dormir y continuar donde nos quedamos, pero sabía muy bien que los sueños no funcionan así, aunque si le pidiera un favor a Morfeo… no. Me cambie de ropa y fui a la playa.

Sumergí el mini tridente y se transformó en un lujoso yate, fui a cubierta para preparar todo para nuestra cita.

Cuando llegue a la cabaña de Athenea tuve que escabuirme hasta la habitación de las chicas ─Percy que haces aquí─ pregunto Merly en un susurro ella era la menor en la cabaña de Athenea solo tenía 13 años, Annabeth llego cuando tenía 7 pero eso es otra historia. ─ tengo una sorpresa para Annabeth─ respondí ella se acostó sin hacer más preguntas

─Annabeth le susurre al oído─ no me respondió ─mí amor─ ella abrió los ojos y los fijo en mi ─Percy Jackson que crees que haces aquí, en la cabaña de Athenea en las habitaciones de las mujeres, A LOS PIES DE MI CAMA─ con esa última frase recordé el sueño y la bese, no entendí porque se apartó, pero igual me disculpe ─eres tan perfecta ─.

─Percy un piropo no va a hacer que te perdone─, ─por favor─ dije suplicante─ ─te tengo una sorpresa─. La vi indecisa como si estuviera procesando todo, pero al final acepto.

Nos escabuimos de regreso una vez fuera la quise tomar por la cintura pero ella me demostró nuevamente que seguía enojada.

Cuando llegamos al muelle me dio la impresión de que estaba en estado de shock al parecer mi idea de una cita mirando el amanecer la cautivó. Las velas fueron lo único que no encajaron, pero a ella no pareció importarle porque en cuanto llegamos a cubierta me beso, no sabía cuánto extrañaba sus besos y sus caricias hasta que tuve sus labios sobre los míos y sus caricias eran mía otra vez, el beso fue largo e intenso lo que me recordó el sueño. Me tense de repente ─amor que te pasa─ pregunto al notar mi tensión ─extrañe mucho tus besos─ se sonrojo un poco y yo solté una risita nerviosa, continuamos…, no sé cómo un colchón de agua estaba a nuestros pies cuando nos caímos ella se puso como un tomate yo me limite a reír.

Mis manos acariciaban su cuerpo mis labios se deslizaban en los suyos y antes de que me diera cuenta le había quitado la chaqueta y yo estaba con el torso desnudo, seguí besándola no podía detenerme Annabeth estaba conmigo eso era lo único que importaba, cuando mis manos tocaron la piel desnuda de su espalda un búho apareció en la proa era verdaderamente grande no parecía ordinario emitía un resplandor y sus ojos eran de más grises que los de Annabeth eso era bastante. Annabeth me empujo. El búho se perdió en altamar, ella me miro ruborizado no entendía lo que paso.

─ Athenea─ dijo Annabeth con la voz entre cortada mientras se vestía, mis ojos quedaron como planos, la madre de Annabeth nos encontró en un momento un poco vergonzoso por así decirlo, me di cuenta que estaba rojo hasta las orejas mire a Annabeth completamente vestida estaba más roja que yo lo cual me pareció un logro.

No tuve más remedio que regresarla al campamento, nuestra cita perfecta había sido malograda por nada menos que una Diosa.

Se despidió con un fugaz beso en la mejilla lo cual me dejo totalmente atónito.

Eran como las 9 am pero yo solo quería dormir.

─he. Percy donde estuviste, Nico quería hablar contigo─ me dijo paúl un joven sátiro que estaba bajo la custodia de Grover, mi mejor amigo (también es señor de lo salvaje y un miembro del consejo pero quien cuenta los detalles).

Unos metros después me encontré con Nico ─hombre, que te paso parece que una dios te hubiera maldecido.

No se me ocurrió pensar en eso, mi relación con Athenea no era buena, ella no me pasa por enamorar a su hija y ahora va a odiarme.

─Percy que te pasa─ Nico me miraba preocupado.

─Nada─ mentí

─Percy necesito un consejo, me gusta una chica pero no sé cómo decírselo─ lo mire extrañado ─tú estás con Annabeth todo el día y tienes más experiencia que yo, por favor ayúdame, cómo se lo pudo decir─. Lleve a Nico a mi cabaña y lo senté en un sillón. ─se llama cielo─ me dijo ─ ¿la hija de Hermes?─ pregunté─ Nico asintió ─ bueno tienes que decírselo con el corazón─

─ ¿solo eso?, ¿algo más? ─

─Es lo que yo hice─ le respondí encogiéndome de hombros

Escuche que la puerta se abrió y una joven de cabello castaño y ojos negros entro ─Hola cielo─ cuando dije Nico se puso rojísimo. La chica encaja más en la cabaña de Afrodita pero tenía una cualidad peculiar NUNCA CIERRA LA BOCA y habla en el momento menos oportuno, eso la identifica como hija de Hermes, después de eso es muy tierna y amigable.

─Percy Annabeth quiere verte─ dijo cielo pero al hablar no me miraba a mi sino que tenía los ojos fijos en Nico, ─invítala a salir─ le dije al oído

─Em… Cielo quieres caminar un rato conmigo─ Nico estaba súper nervioso pero no se le noto. Cielo lo tomo de la mano y salieron juntos de mi cabaña.

─Annabeth me busca─ pensé, salí corriendo, cuando la encontré me di con la sorpresa de que estaba hablando con Adrián y Álvaro, una extraña sensación recorrió mi cuerpo, celos, siento celos.

Ahora entiendo porque se puso así cuando consolé a Kiara.

-Percy, hola- saludo mi novia.

No le conteste pero le di un beso, eso cuenta como saludo, y después de que nos despidiéramos de los "amigos" de Annabeth fuimos a caminar por la orilla del mar, nuestro lugar favorito para hablar.

-Percy, lamento lo de anoche- de disculpo. –Pero creo que fue algo bueno, estábamos yendo demasiado rápido-

-Tienes razón, no era el momento simplemente no lo era- le contesto mirándola tiernamente.

Nos abrazamos y nos besamos, era tan perfecta, tan linda tan suave tan inteligente tan… mojada?.

Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que el mar estaba algo movido, y nos había salpicado gotas de agua.

Que! Ahora mi padre tampoco quiere que estemos juntos? Pensé. Y nos separamos.

-Qué raro- dijo Annabeth.

-Qué?- pregunte con sonrisa de "soy todo oídos a lo que tú digas" mirándola.

-El mar- dijo. Ella también se había dado cuenta.

-mejor vamos, ya va a comenzar la clase de esgrima- le dije y la ayude a parar como todo un caballero.

Cuando llegamos todos ya estaban en sus lugares, la cabaña de Ares, la de Hermes, Dionisio afrodita y todas las demás.

Era una de las reglas, todos tenían que estar en la clase de esgrima, hasta las hijas de afrodita iban sin replicar.

-Muy bien, formen dos grupos, haremos una pequeña competencia, quien gane se llevara… una semana sin hacer deberes- dijo el señor "D" [Dionisio]

Nico y yo estábamos para la cabaña de atenea, junto con los chicos de Hefestos y Deméter. Todos los demás estaban con Clarisa de ares.

Los hijos de los dioses menores se repartieron "equitativamente" para terminar de compensar. Así que en nuestro grupo teníamos como 10 principiantes, los chicos de Hefestos saben usar la espada pero nada espectacular cualquiera de los de Ares le ganaría. Y los de Deméter puede que le den lucha paro no duraran mucho, así que todo estaba en manos de Annabeth Nico y yo.

El señor "D" había hecho los equipos así que a nadie le sorprendía que en el bando en el que estaba sus hijos estén los guerreros de hades los agiles hijos de Hermes los audaces descendientes de apolo y las coquetas hijas de afrodita.

La competencia comenzó y el otro bando nos estaba sacando la mugre, era imposible. Solo habíamos ganado 5 peleas de 17, -pero esto va a cambiar- pensó Percy mientras que sujetaba con fuerza la mano de Annabeth mientras que uno de los hijos de Hermes le daba el golpe final a Renato un miembro de la cabaña de Hefestos

-tranquilo Percy- me dijo Annabeth al ver que el agua de un barril se agitaba incontrolablemente.

-es que, mira, nos están sacando la mugre- dije molesto.

-Si, pero aun no peleamos nosotros- me dijo muy cerca al oído, tan cerca que su aliento hizo que me estremeciera, ella solo rio y siguió analizando las estrategias del equipo contrario.

Pasaron varias peleas y el marcador quedo 11 para nosotros y 24 para el bando de Ares. Pero ahora nos tocaba pelear a nosotros, todo nuestro equipo ya había perdido, todo quedaba entre Nico, Annabeth y Yo. -si se puede, si se puede- me decía mentalmente. Claro que se puede! Nico y yo somos hijos de dos de los tres grandes y Annabeth es.. bueno es ella con eso basta y sobra para ganar. Además solo tenemos que ganar 15 batallas, trece para empatar y una para llevarle la ventaja y otra para que terminen las 60, si podemos…!

Primero fue el turno de Nico. Sus ojos negros brillaban, y no exagero, de verdad que estaba brillando.

Por lo visto estaba tan molesto como yo porque podía ver que el polvo se levantaba mientras el caminaba al ruedo.

De dos estocadas Nico venció a un hijo de Hermes. Nosotros le aplaudimos y el otro bando lo abucheo pero a él no le importaba el otro bando.

Ahora me tocaba a mí, hijo de Ares, difícil.. Pero vamos. Una vez pelee con Ares mismo y logre hacerle una herida… claro que puedo ganarle a un debilucho como este. Aunque tenga casi dos metro de altura y pese como 90 kilos. Trague saliva y destape contracorriente. Fue más fácil de lo que creí. John ese es su nombre cometió un error de principiantes, se adelantó solo estire el pie y el cayo. -Listo, gane- dijo apuntando mi espada a su cuello.

-no te creas Percy- me grito Clarisse.

-no me creo pero soy genial- le dije y le guiñe un ojo a Annabeth dedicándole mi "victoria" ella rodo los ojos espero cuando me fui a sentar me dio un beso.. Así que supongo que le gusto que le dedicara mi victoria.. Eso voy a hacer voy a dedicarle mis victorias.

Annabeth salió a luchar, derroto a su oponente un unos cuanto movimientos

Y así peleamos y peleamos, no creí que fuera tan fácil vencer. Se notaba que todos estaban bastante relajados luego de que la guerra de los titanes terminara.

La última batalla le tocaba a Nico, pero este estaba herido, su oponente anterior hizo trampa y le daño el brazo así que no podría peleas. Annabeth estaba cansada habíamos peleado demasiadas veces ya. Yo me enfrentaría con Clarisse aunque este tan cansado como mis amigos tenia mas posibilidades de ganar que ellos. O sea soy indestructible.. daa

El combate comenzó, Clarisse me ataco, yo me defendí, yo ataque ella se defendió.. ella no había descansado por lo viso, estaba en buena forma, y sus músculos relucían.

Llevábamos peleando cerca de 10 minutos ya, era la pelea más larga, ambos estábamos cansados, pero otra ventaja que yo tenía era que había comenzado a llover, no era una lluvia implacable pero era suficiente como para que pudiera recobrar energías y con un ágil movimiento la desarme, mi equipo me levanto en hombros, todos me felicitaban, y Annabeth me sonreía, habíamos ganado.. Con ayudita pero habíamos ganado..!

Esto tenía que celebrarse!, si definitivamente tenía que celebrarse. Ya me habían bajado. Estaba cenando con Annabeth en la mesa de Athenea…para variar, y claro que Nico también estaba con nosotros.

Después de entregar parte de nuestra cena a nuestros respectivos progenitores comimos, comimos y comimos hasta que ya no nos entraba ni una uva, incluso Annabeth había comido más de la cuenta

Conversábamos amenamente pero llego una joven hija de afrodita a felicitarme.

-Felicitaciones- nos dijo Kiara, saltando a abrazarnos, Nico se quedó petrificado… definitivamente no se lo esperaba, Annabeth correspondió el abrazo un poco disforzada y yo también.

-Gracias- le conteste cortésmente.

-Tu no deberías estar enfadada… quiero decir tu equipo perdió- se expresó Nico.

-Tal vez-acepto encendiéndose de hombros -pero su victoria fue justa y también es justo que los felicite- continúo sonriéndole.

-bueno, las chicas de afrodita estamos preparando una fiesta- comenzó a decir, eso era lo que quería una fiesta … pero con las chicas de afrodita… hubiera preferido algo más intimo… después de todo afrodita invita siempre a todas las cabañas.

-Suena bien- dijo Nico mirándonos.

Claro para Nico suena bien porque estará con Cielo… pero yo que hago Annabeth se enfadaría muchísimo.

-Podríamos ir, porque no- dijo Annabeth inesperadamente, ella es bastante negativas para las fiestas.

-si tú quieres ir- le dije como si nada.

-Hecho!- dijo Kiara. -Los esperamos en la playa a las 11 en punto, no se hagan esperar.

Después de eso se fue a sentar a su mesa con las demás hijas de afrodita.

Vi a Nico impaciente… seguro que es por cielo.

-Bueno, chicos… me voy a alistar- dijo entusiasta y se fue a su cabaña.

-está bastante contento, no?- me dijo Annabeth l oído.

-sí, supongo- le conteste intentando no dar demasiada información.

-Percy…?- dijo mi novia para que yo hablara.

-Es que… comencé.- pero se me ocurrió una escapatoria. No podía decirle a Annabeth porque Nico estaba tan feliz… era una cosa entre hombres. -Ven- le dije levantándome y llevando a Annabeth conmigo.

-Percy a dónde vamos?- me pregunto.

-A mi cabaña- le dije con simpleza, dando vuelta a una esquina y luego entrando a mi cabaña con Annabeth.

Cerré la puerta tras de ella y la acorrale entre mis brazos contra la pared al lado de la pileta que mi padre me había obsequiado.

-eh…- dijo Annabeth insegura ante su posición. -Que haces?- me preguntó.

-esto- le dije y acabe con la distancia que había entre ambos para besarla. Nuestras respiraciones se agitaron y ella no se mostraba renuente a que estemos así, así que continuamos en lo que nos habíamos quedado en el yate.

-Percy- murmuro ya a mitad de mi habitación. Porque ya habíamos pasado la sala de estar y el salón de estrategias.

-hum?- pregunto besándole el cuello y sintiendo un escalofrió que la estremeció.

-No estoy preparada- susurro sonrojándose

-Ya, pero eso no significa que no pueda besarte a solas, una vez que estemos en la fiesta, no poder hacer esto.-

Note su rubor, y le sonreí. -No tengas miedo- dije jugueteando con su cabello. Solo nos besamos por un rato más.

-Mejor te vas a alistar, chica lista- susurre luego de varios minutos

-Sí- contestó con la voz entrecortada, me sentí genial!, yo había provocado en ella esa reacción, increíble!

Me cambié, una camisa azul oscuro y unos jeans negros –_si, con esto es suficiente-_ tome el colgante que mi padre me obsequió y me lo puse.

-Percy, estas ahí- grito Nico desde afuera.

-Pasa Bro- contesté sin prestar mucha atención

-Hey ya estás listo- comento mirándome

-Sep, vamos por Annabeth?-

-Claro- -crees que Merly valla a esa fiesta?-

-No veo por qué no iría, todos están invitados-

Cuando me acerqué lo suficiente vi a una radiante Annabeth esperándome en la puerta de su cabaña, esta hermosa!, gloriosa, nunca la había visto usando un vestido, ni maquillaje.

-Hola- me saludo radiante, entonces escuche que susurro en mi oído –deja de babear, sesos de alga, que vas a hacer un charco-

Seguía siendo la misma!

-Hola Nico, te vez bien!-

Yo levante una ceja, no le había prestado la menor atención a lo que mi amigo vestía

-Dicen que el verde es el nuevo negro- susurro mirando sus zapatos

Annabeth y yo estallamos en risas, este chico si que tiene estilo, logre decir entre carcajadas

-Y si nos movemos- apresuró

-vale, vale- tome de la mano a Annabeth y pusimos rumbo a la cabaña de afrodita

Al parecer la fiesta no espera, ni siquiera al salvador del olimpo… bueno que se va hacer, me separé de Nico, quien inmediatamente fue a buscar a cierta jovencita.

-Quieres bailar- pregunto Annabeth

-Contigo, siempre- conteste y la lleve a una parte de la pista de baile

-Has mejorado-

-La mejor coordinación viene en el pack de Aquiles- bromee

-Seguro-

La fiesta fue bien pero pronto se hizo tarde y tuvimos que regresar, después de todo, teníamos clases en la academia.


	3. Pelea, frio y … Papá?

Pelea, frio y … Papá?

Caminamos hasta la cabaña de Athenea nada parecía haber cambiado, solo que algo, algo no era igual.

-¿Lo sientes?- me preguntó -Esa sensación de… de que… no sé qué-

-Sí- contesté un poco más serio de lo que hubiera deseado.

-Percy- me llamó Nico, que llegaba corriendo desde la fiesta

Me volteé para verlo, él también lo sabía.

-Algo pasa- dijo mirando alrededor, al parecer nadie más se daba cuenta.

-Vamos a fuera- sugerí.

En el cielo también había algo diferente, las estrellas brillaban, la luna resplandecía reflejada en el mar a donde nos dirigíamos para hablar, las olas rompían en la arena con suavidad, la brisa era suave como una caricia.

Todo parecía estar bien.

Sentí la brisa marina envolviéndome.

-Nico- dije mirándolo. -Qué es exactamente lo que sientes-

-No lo sé- contestó mirándome fijamente.

-Nosotros tampoco estamos seguros-

Miré a Annabeth en busca de respuesta, en sus ojos se veía cómo es que pensaba y pensaba, pero no dijo nada. -Será mejor que nos vallamos, mañana tenemos que regresar a la escuela, es lunes-

-Nos vemos mañana temprano, sesos de alga- seguido rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos, yo hice lo respectivo con las mías y nos dimos un beso de buenas noches.

Nico pareció incomodarse, pero no dijo nada.

-Parece que las cosas entre los dos van bien-

-Ya peleamos por varios años, ahora solo queda lo bueno- bromee y le di un puñetazo amistoso

-HeY!, Super fuerza- me acuso frotándose donde lo había topado

-Lo siento, falta de costumbre- rei, luego nos despedimos.

Llegue a mi cabaña, era acogedora, con olor a mar, pero era solitaria, nunca había tenido un compañero de cuarto además de Tyson, que solo estuvo un tiempo

…

Estaba en un lugar oscuro, el aire era húmedo y pesado, entonces escuche una voz.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- la voz era suave como un susurro.

-Yo… ¿Qué paso?- dijo otra voz, esta vez mas áspera y profunda.

-Estábamos caminando y te desmayaste- contestó la primera.

-No lo entiendo Hebe, no lo recuerdo-

-Eros, que dices- dijo la diosa preocupada -Salimos a dar una vuelta como siempre y cuando pasábamos por Central Park te desplomaste- explicó.

-Yo estaba yendo a recogerte- contestó Eros -No tengo recuerdos del después-

De repente recuperé el sentido de la visión y observé como dos cuerpos, uno recostado en una gran cama blanca con doseles dorados y el otro sentado a un lado, tomando las manos del que supuse sería su amado. Entonces esta figura que supuse sería Hebe se desplomó quedando en un profundo sueño

-¡Hebe, Hebe!- llamó Eros, pero Hebe no contestó.

…

Me desperté de golpe, no era una pesadilla, pero tampoco era un sueño normal, me fije en la hora: seis y media. Era temprano para mi gusto, pero si teníamos que ir hasta Nueva York lo mejor sería que comenzara a alistarme, además no estaría bien hacer esperar a Annabeth, entonces la visión regreso a mi mente, los dos dioses desmayándose, uno después del otro, eso no era normal, ¿Estará reaccionado con lo que sentimos?... no lo sé, pero eso será una preocupación para después, ahora debía apresurarme para no hacer esperar a mi dama.

_Siete y cuarto, perfecto_, salí y me dirigí a la entrada donde argos nos esperaba.

-Hola- saludé. El hizo una seña con su mano, nunca decía nada, siempre he supuesto porque tiene un ojo en la lengua al igual que en todo su cuerpo.

Annabeth llegó un segundo más tarde -Buenos días Saludó a argos- a mi claro, me dio un beso.

Subimos al carro nos acomodamos en los asientos traseros.

-bueno, nunca me dijiste eso de la lista- casi me acusó

-em… si, me había olvidado- dije encogiéndome de hombros

-Quirón me envió una lista con los nombre de algunos semidioses que estaba en la zona por si los reconocía, también mencionó que habían puesto más Sátiros por toda la ciudad, los dioses mantienen su palabra, pero no es que nos pongan las cosas muy fáciles- comente y me aventuré a sonreírle.

-La verdad es que no intentaba ocultarte nada, solo me olvidé, no creí que… bueno, disculpa te lo voy a contar a la siguiente apenas suceda algo- dije guiñándole un ojo

Llegamos bastante rápido a mi casa, supongo que el que alguien con cien ojos maneje lo hace más sencillo.

Nos cambiamos apresuradamente en 20 minutos ya estábamos listos para partir, la academia Groode, la escuela donde trabaja Paul, claro que él había pedido permiso por esos días, iba a acompañar a mi madre a su exposición. Era miércoles, genial, me tocaba biología con Annabeth.

Ella quería sentarse adelante, ser la primera, pero eso de la dislexia y el déficit de atención lo ponía difícil así que nos sentamos en la parte de atrás.

-En que se diferencia la mitosis de la meiosis- iba diciendo el profesor para comenzar la clase, pero en mi cerebro era _bla, bla blablá bla bla_. Al aparecer Annabeth si tenía alguna idea, porque garabateaba en su cuaderno con una letra ininteligible.

\- la mitosis tiene 2n a diferencia de la meiosis que solo tiene una n- y en mi mente seguía _bla, bla, bla-_

-profase metafase anafase y telofase son las etapas de la mitosis- y en ese momento mi cerebro se terminó de desconectar, comencé a jugar con un lapicero lanzándolo al aire y atrapándolo, lo giraba en mi mano como una baqueta (los palitos de la batería), movía mi pierna, mi zapato hacia un poco de ruido al chocar con el suelo en repetidas ocasiones.

-Sesos de alga- me llamo Annabeth dándome un codazo para que me tranquilice.

-es que me aburro- dije con un dejo de voz.

-ya! y yo, pero contrólate- me reprendió, entonces vi que ella hacia que sus dedos chocaran con la carpeta en un ritmo acelerado.

Me encogí de hombros y comencé a dibujar en mi cuaderno. -Voy a reprobar…- me preocupé.

-Porque no intentas escribir en griego-

-qué?- y ella me mostro su cuaderno, por eso a simple vista todo parecía un garabato, ni me había fijado en los símbolos.

Le sonreí y asentí, eso me mantenía ocupado, hacer el esfuerzo extra para traducir lo que el profesor decía a griego antiguo mantenía mi mente ocupada, escribir me daba algo para hacer, y así pude controlarme, por un rato, luego me comencé a mover nuevamente.

-Percy lo estás haciendo nuevamente-

-lo siento- entonces Annabeth me tomo de la mano y comenzó a juguetear con mis dedos mientras escribía con la otra mano.

Así la clase resultó más sencilla, ella me mantenía ocupado.

Solo faltan tres clases más… por suerte una era educación física, seguro que ahí saco un 10 (para nosotros equivaldría a un 20)

Las otras dos clases de teoría fueron aburrida, por suerte pude tomar algunos apuntes con la técnica de Annabeth.

-al fin!- exclamé cuando terminó la segunda clase, la de historia. Me cambie a ropa de deporte.

-en este semestre tendrán que elegir un deporte, de lo contrario llevaran gimnasia. Se oyeron varios murmullos el entrenador los ingnoro y saco un una lista. -Pueden elegir, básquet, vóley, futbol, lucha, esgrima, tenis lacross o atletismo- cuando dijo esgrima mire a Annabeth, definitivamente íbamos a sacar un 10 en esta asignatura

-Muy bien inscríbanse aquí, y vallan a las áreas asignadas-

-esto va a ser pan comido- le dije a Annabeth

-no te sobre expongas, además estas espadas son diferentes-

-siguen siendo espadas- la molesté, pero tome en cuenta su consejo, es decir, casi fui un dios con la espada. No me arrepiento de mi decisión, pero a veces pienso que pudo haber pasado.

Llegamos al salón donde se impartiría la "clase" de esgrima, el lugar era grande, con un techo alto e iluminado.

-Buenas Tardes. Soy el Señor Argent y seré su maestro.-chasqueó, fastidiado-Muy pocos serán los que alcancen un nivel decente en el arte de lucha con espadas, pero, para aquellos que lo logren, una nueva gama de posibilidades se abrirá ante ustedes- cuando el Sr. Argent terminó todos aplaudieron, algunos más que otros, yo solo le sonreí a Annabeth, pensando que hubiera sido de nosotros si no supiéramos utilizar la espada.

-Ustedes dos- nos llamó el profesor - ¿Les da risa lo que dije? Creo que serían los indicados para una pequeña demostración- terminó de decir con un dejo de recelo, pero a la vez también de diversión. Ahora todos vallan a cambiarse- ordenó -los trajes están en ese armario, los cascos en aquel, y las espadas en ese último-

-Percy- me llamó Annabeth - por favor- dijo señalando el cierre de la espalda. De igual forma ella me ayudó a terminar de ponerme el traje y prontamente estuvimos listos.

-Este no es un deporte para débiles, así que los que no se sientan a gusto retírense ahora que es su oportunidad- rugió… _a él definitivamente no lo querían de bebe_

-Puede que se sientan incomodos por el peso y la falta de movilidad, pero ya se acostumbraran- indicó al ver como caía una de las chicas después de un par de pasos. - y si no, ya saben- indico con su pulgar la puerta del salón.

-Es que nunca se ha puesto una armadura griega- bromeo Annabeth dedicándome una sonrisa

-Ahora, el ataque básico es este- indicó haciendo una estocada -Ven, la espada recta, el brazo extendido, la pierna que sale es la misma que el brazo, la otra un poco doblada- iba explicando mientras Percy se divertía tomando la espada de un extremo jalándola y luego soltándola. -En serio, ¿Se puede pelear de verdad con esto?- le preguntó a Annabeth.

-Definitivamente los ataques van a ser más débiles, pero supongo que algo de daño harán-

-Bueno ahora, la demostración, ¿Quiénes eran?- recorrió con la vista los rostros de los alumnos. -Sí, ustedes dos- nos llamó con la mano.

Avanzamos y el Sr. Argent nos mostró como era la manera correcta de saludar. La espada levantada al nivel de su rostro y luego bajarla rápidamente hasta casi el nivel de sus piernas. -si lo hacen mal, los expulsaré- advirtió.

Si antes no me caía bien, ahora lo detestaba.

-Bueno, como no creo que puedan, con que lo hagan decentemente será suficiente- dijo decepcionado, como si no hubiera visto un buen combate en años. -chicos, presten atención a como "no" se debe usar una espada.

Tuve unas ganas irresistibles destapar a _Riptide_ y mostrarle lo que es una buena espada.

-Percy, con todo- dijo Annabeth a mi oído, entendí que la restricción que antes había impuesto se levantó y sonreí de oreja a oreja. -Vamos a callarlo- le susurré antes de caminar a donde me indicaba el profesor. Annabeth hacía lo propio y nos sonreímos mutuamente.  
_Esto va a estar bueno._

El profesor se alejó un par de pasos -Listos- -saluden- hicimos el ademan que nos indicó -Comiencen-

Annabeth se lanzó en una, levante la espada instintivamente, e_s raro pelear con estos mondadientes _pensé, defendiéndome, y ver como la espada se doblaba un poco. Annabeth me ataco nuevamente, esta vez yo no al pecho, sino de lado, me defendí, estire el brazo para golpear su hombro, ella lo esquivó dando una vuelta, intentó atacarme al nivel de la cintura, eso ya lo esperaba, es su estilo, me defendí, una estocada, la paro fácilmente, pero estos palos de brocheta se doblaban y vibraban cada vez que chocaban con fuerza, intente golpearla con un lado de la espada a nivel del antebrazo ella me bloqueo e intentó desarmarme, si hubieran sido espadas de verdad seguro que perdía la espada, o al menos oscilaría en mi mano, pero con esto… la espada solo vibró más de lo normal, nos separamos, avanzamos un par de pasos analizando nuestros movimientos como había enseñado Quirón, ataque directo al pecho, Annabeth se salvó con las justas, intentó esquivar el golpe pero a último momento levanto la espada y lo intercepto, entonces aprovecho que me había desestabilizado un poco y atacó a nivel de mis pies para que me callera, salté y la espada paso como si estuviéramos jugando soga, entonces hice una finta, ataque apuntando al pecho, pero a unos 30 centímetros, justo lo necesario para que se defienda y lo hizo, levanto la espada para bloquear, no terminé el movimiento sino que desvié el golpe hacia sus caderas, ella me esquivo con una acrobacia, la había visto hacerla varias veces, en el campo de batalla normal uno no hace eso, es decir, que pasa si justo donde caes te espera otro monstruo o golpeas a otro héroe, pero aquí, teníamos libre movilidad, los alumnos se habían movido hasta esta arrinconados en las parece, sonreí al ver sus caras, algunas de susto, estupefacción, asombro, benevolencia, fanatismo, maniacas. Busque al profesor, estaba justo delante de un grupo de chicas, al parecer no podía ni cerrar la boca, sus ojos pasaban de mirar a Annabeth a mi desorbitados y asustados… no sabe con quién se metió, pensé, y una brisa de aire rozo mi brazo, si no fuera por TDHA seguro que ahí terminaba todo, pero con las justas esquive el golpe, -no te distraigas-, dijo Annabeth y juraría que sonreía tras del casco que parecía un mosquitero, -solo te daba ventaja- contesté lanzándome para atacar, la punta de mi "espada" choco cerca de la empuñadura cuando Annabeth intentó esquivarme, si hubiera sido _Riptide _seguro que ahí terminaba todo, pero esta coas simplemente parecía de juguete, Annabeth me atacó directo a la cara, eso no lo esperaba, me defendí, ataque, las espada chocaban estridentemente, nos movíamos tanto que ya ambos sudábamos bajo ese traje acolchonado, definitivamente es más cómodo que las armaduras griegas, pero no resistiría una pelea de verdad. Ataque, una, y otra y otra vez, no le daba chance a Annabeth a contraatacar, la estaba acorralando, entonces ella hizo algo arriesgado, en lugar de defenderse se agacho para esquivar el golpe, y comenzó a atacar, la cosa se había puesto buena, casi me golpea en las piernas pero baje la hoja de la espada y me cubrí, intenté golpearla pero ella era rápida, me esquivo, retrocedí u par de pasos, entonces escuche un gritito, nos habíamos movido hasta donde estaba un grupo de chicos, entre ellos uno de los más grandes es el que había soltado el sonido, me reí, y seguí atacando a Annabeth. Esto podía tener para rato, ella siempre ha sido muy buena, y con estas espadas ninguno de los dos podíamos demostrar las verdaderas habilidades

-ES SUFICIENTE!- dijo el profesor, al parecer ya había reaccionado

-y?- dijo Annabeth sacándose el casco acomodándose un mechón rubio detrás de la oreja, -nos va a expulsar?-

El Sr. Argent apretó los labios, frunció el ceño y entornó los ojos, pero no dijo nada, como si lo sopesara. -Todos tomen una espada, vamos a practicar los movimientos básicos- _al parecer, no nos va a expulsar. _Se dio la vuelta y siguió diciendo - fórmense en tres líneas, separados por dos metros del otro, vamos que esperan!- dijo la última parte con el tono algo más áspero de lo usual

Mientras todos se amontonaban para estar adelante, aproveche para tomar la mano de Annabeth e ir a ubicarnos en la tercera fila, lo más alejado posible del profesor.

-Buena partida sesos de alga- me dijo cuándo llegábamos al extremo superior izquierdo del salón. -Tu tampoco estuviste mal- le dije antes de robarle un beso y alejarme de un salto para que su espada no me alcance. Sabía que no le gustaba que la bese en público… pero pelear me ponía a mil!

-Cobarde- río negando con la cabeza. Creo que ya se ha resignado.

-Guapa- le dije y me reí un poco más fuerte.

Mientras tanto el profesor indicaba como era la posición correcta de agarrar la espada, apoyar el peso del cuerpo, transferirlo de una pierna a otra…etc, todo eso ya lo sabíamos… y no precisamente por las clases.

Creo que no paso ni 15 minutos antes de que nos mandaran a dejar el equipo.

-No ha ido tan mal- dijo mirándonos con el ceño fruncido -Todos a las duchas- indicó

-no estuvo del todo aburrida la clase- bromee

-nop, no del todo- rio y me empujo con la mano.

-Te veo acá en 20- le dije cuando ya aviamos llegado a la puerta de los vestidores.

-ok- me respondió y esta vez ella me robo u beso, pestañee un par de veces, no me lo esperaba, pero podría acostumbrarme.

Nada como una buena ducha para recobrar fuerzas, en especial si eres un hijo de Poseidón y te acabas de batir en un "duelo de demostración" con tu novia, y más aún si ella es tan buena como lo es Annabeth.

Me había demorado 15 min en la ducha, tenía que apurarme, no quería hacer esperar a la chica más maravillosa del mundo.

Busque mis Jeans y la camisa que llevaba en la mañana.

-Uff- dejé escapar cuando vi que Annabeth aún no salía de los vestidores de damas. O eso creí…

-Bueno, ehm… en el campamento de verano recibí un par de clases- escuché que Annabeth, mi Annabeth decía.

-Debe ser un campamento muy guay- ya me había volteado, El joven que hablaba con MI novia era alto, rubio, tenía ojos azules y una sonrisa, que supongo debe agradarle mucho a las chicas.

-Sí, la verdad es que es un campamento bastante genial- contestó Annabeth algo incómoda. _Claro que es un campamento genial, tenemos Pegasos!_

_-_Seguro que aparte de las clases de esgrima tienen equitación- dijo el joven recostándose en un casillero.

-Algo así-

Me acerque a ellos, peo no se percataron de mi presencia.

-¿Y cómo así existe un campamento tan genial y yo no estoy enterado?-

-Es que es exclusivo- dije pasando un brazo por los hombros de Annabeth y atrayéndola a mí.

-¿Y tú eres…?- dijo levantando una ceja.

-Percy Jackson- respondí. S_alvador del mundo, mucho gusto, _lo pensé pero por algún motivo me abstuve a decirlo.

-Ya, bueno mucho gusto- dijo ignorándome -Si te aburres de este niño- me miró -búscame- dijo guiñándole un ojo. Dio un par de pasos parar ir a su clase supuse, por suerte había un bebedor cerca. Con un estallido, el caño se rompió y un chorro de agua mojo a ese.

-¡Sesos de Alga!- llamó Annabeth

-Sorry, un accidente- de disculpe, la tomé de la mano y salimos. -Perdón por hacerte esperar-

-Casi nada, acababa de salir y Aarón vino a felicitarme por la demostración-

-¿Aarón?- pregunte mirándola, algo ceñudo, pero fue un acto reflejo.

-¡Sesos de alga eres de lo peor!- me dijo.

-¡Hey, tengo que cuidar a mi chica!-

-¿Tu chica?- me preguntó, mientras era ella ahora la que fruncía el ceño.

-Sí- respondí y la jalé a un callejón, en New York hay un montón -Mi chica, mi amiga, mi consejera- hice una pausa y la besé -mi amante-

-Eres un tonto- me dijo, mientras se me miraba seriamente. A pesar de ello me besó y no espero a salir conmigo del callejón, sino que se adelantó -tú tonto- le dije al oído y la tomé de la mano nuevamente, ella giro la cara, pero igual vi que sonreía.

-Guapa, porque no dejas a ese y te vienes a pasar un ratito con nosotros- dijo un borracho en la cera de al frente, sus amigos se rieron. A mí no me hizo nada de gracia.

-Vámonos- le dije tomándola de la mano un poco más fuerte de lo normal.

-Qué pasa, ¿No quieres un poco de diversión?  
-Seguro que aquí la pasas rico- dijo otro borracho.

Giré la cabeza peligrosamente

-No Percy- me dijo Annabeth

-Que pasa Encanto, ¿Te lo estás pensando?, no te demores que estas buenísima-

-Los voy a matar- dije metiendo mi mano al bolsillo para tomar a R_iptide_, mi espada _ya no maldita _-Percy- me llamo Annabeth nuevamente, pero ya estaba sacando el bolígrafo de mi bolsillo.

-_Riptide_ no hiere mortales- me dijo tomando mi brazo para que no valla.

-Me gustan las rubias, son tan huecas y dóciles como una perrita en celo- oí que uno decía; el primero que habló, reconocí.

-No les hagas mucho daño- oí que Annabeth me pidió aflojando su agarre.

Dejé a _Riptide_ en mi bolsillo, Annabeth tenía razón, pero aun tenia mis puños. Eran 4 simples morales contra mí, el Hijo de Poseidón. Levanté un puño y golpeé al primero en la cara y vi como sus dientes salían volando. -Mocoso- dijo otro y sacó un cuchillo largo, los otros dos también sacaron navajas. Oí el jadeo de Annabeth, vi como se disponía a cruzar para pelear conmigo. -Quédate donde estas- dije alto pero no me volteé a mirarla. Los tres me atacaron al mismo tiempo, pero estaban borrachos, lo que me permitió esquivar fácilmente al primero. Sujete la mano del otro y le di un rodillazo, el tercero parpadeo un par de veces y salió corriendo, entonces escuche algo crujir y un pequeño dolor apareció en mi omoplato derecho. -No se ataca por la espalda- le dije, era el que antes le había volado los dientes, -para que no me olvides- le di un puñetazo en el estómago.

Había derrotado a los cuatro, o bueno a los tres, uno huyó. Aún quería seguir peleando, la lucha con mortales era tan _sosa. ¡Cómo se atreven!_ Renegué cruzando la calle. _ Annabeth es la chica más inteligente que existe_, _idiotas._

-Estás sangrando- me dijo Annabeth haciendo que me dé la vuelta para que pueda ver mi herida, pero esta ya había desaparecido. Sin embargo, rastros de sangre habían quedado en mi camisa.

-Ya se ha curado- dije limpiando un poco la piel ensangrentada.

-Mejor vámonos- me dijo y en 5 minutos de caminata silenciosa llegamos a mi casa, no había nadie. _Claro, mi mamá y Paul llegarían mañana._ Aquello no terminaba de tranquilizarme.

-Percy…- me llamó mi novia.

-Voy a bañarme- la corté, no era mi intención ser rudo, pero le había prometido a ella que no lastimaría "mucho" a esos idiotas. El recuerdo aún me hacía hervir la sangre mientras controlaba mis ganas de regresar a por ellos.

Tomé una ducha rápida, el agua me tranquilizó, salí más relajado y con intención de disculparme. - ¡Hey!, ¡Annabeth!- llamé, entrando la sala, pero ella no estaba ahí, mire en la cocina… en su cuarto, no estaba, donde podría estar, miré en el recibidor, tampoco, por la escalera de emergencia ¡NADA!, ¿Dónde estaba?

_Tal vez está molesta_, _no, si no le había hecho nada… Tal vez me porte más rudo de lo que creí. En algún momento me habían dicho que tenía que controlar más mi genio, pero si normalmente soy bastante tranquilo… _razoné dando vueltas en el salón.

No puedo más, voy a buscarla.

Salí como estaba, con un short y un polo, afuera hacia un frio de Mier….coles. Entonces la vi, estaba pagándole al repartidor y sentí como el alma regresaba al cuerpo.

-¡QUÉ CREES QUE HACES SESOS DE ALGA!- dijo molesta - ¡Estamos a cinco grados! (centígrados)-

-No sabía dónde estabas- dije encogiéndome de hombros, esto provocó que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo. Sí que hacia frio.

-Eres un tonto- dijo, pero esta vez con un tono tierno, dejó la pizza encima de un miro y me puso la casaca sobre los hombros.

-Gr... Gracias- tartamudeé, ella aún tenía una gruesa chompa. Juntos subimos, aún estaba temblando un poco, parece que mi cuerpo resistía todo menos los cambios bruscos de temperatura.

-Siéntate- me ordenó, no tenía problemas con obedecerla, en especial ahora que parecía uno de esos muñequitos que le das cuerda y se mueven vibrando -Voy a subirle a la calefacción- me informó más que preguntar. Luego trajo la pizza y se sentó junto a mí.

-¿Mejor?- preguntó intentando ser indiferente, pero no le salió había una pisca de preocupación en su voz que me hizo sonreír. La besé y respondí -Ahora sí-

Ella no respondió, partió un pedazo de pizza y pregunto - ¿Por qué saliste?-

-Ya te lo dije, no estabas cuando salí de la ducha y…nada eso-

Ella mordió un poco de la pizza y me miro de una forma que decía… no me lo creo

-Creí que estabas molesta conmigo por haber hablado un poco rudo-

-Lo fuiste-

-Perdón-

-Pero por eso no me voy a ir, además sé que estabas enfadado, primero Aarón molestando, luego esos tarados de la calle-

Cerré los ojos fuerte… entonces sentí los labios de Annabeth tocar los míos, re relaje y devolví el beso, cuando el aire nos faltó tuvimos que separarnos.

Ella me sonrió -Come- dijo y puso un pedazo de pizza en mi boca.

-¿Quieres ver algo en la tele?- le pregunté.

-Nop- dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Quieres… hacer la tareas?- pregunté levantando una ceja… en una relación normal aquella sería una pregunta rara, pero Annabeth amaba terminar los trabajos el mismo día que se lo dejaban.

-No- volvió a decir.

-¿Quieres jugar monopolio o algún otro juego de mesa…?-

-Quiero jugar algo… que podría ser en la mesa, pero preferiría el sillón- dijo acercándose a mí y besándome.

POV Annabeth

_O dios… ¡Qué estoy haciendo! _,_ no es mi manera de ser, coquetear así… es raro…, pero es Percy, lo conozco hace mucho, es mi novio, lo amo… y besa tan bien_…_ su abdomen está formado como una tableta de chocolate. Se veía tan bien, se sentía tan bien? Oh Dioses, que estoy haciendo… _

_A_l parecer mi cuerpo ya no me pertenecía, me guiaba por mis instintos. ¡_Oh DIOSES! ¡ ¿Qué es lo que Percy está haciendo?!_ Pensé que eso no estaba bien_, pero… ¿Cómo no va a estar bien si se siente tan bien?  
_ En ese momento me rendí, deje que mi mente se rindiera a los deseos carnales. ¿Para qué discutir conmigo misma?

-Creo que voy a pelearme contigo más seguido- dijo riendose

-Estaba con la guardia baja, sesos de alga no te acostumbre- contesté sentándome y acomodándome la blusa.

-Te falta algo?, chica lista- me pregunto deslizando un dedo donde debería estar uno de los botones.

Tome su mano con firmeza, mi momento de debilidad había pasado.

-mensaje recibido- comento soltándose pero antes de tomar el último trozo de piza me dio un beso

-¡Percy, Annabeth!, ya llegamos- dijo Sally. Al entrar en el depa

-Hola mamá- respondió Percy -¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?- preguntó

-Bien, y ¿Annabeth?- quiso saber su madre ya que aún no me unía a la conversación y ella aun no me había visto

-Hola Sally- intervine levantándome del sofá para saludarla

-Cariño que te paso?- me pregunto mirándome extrañada

Levante un ceja sin entender, ella hizo que me girara para que me pudiera ver en el espejo, estaba terrible, mi blusa arrugada y le faltaba un botón además que mi cabello estaba que daba pena!

-Tuvimos un imprevisto de camino a aca- Percy dijo salvándome de un posible, muy posible momento incomodo.

-Bueno, respondiendo a tu pegunta, tesoro- dijo dirijendose a Percy, -me fue muy bien, me compraron 3 pinturas, y hablé con alguien que quiere publicar una de mis novelas

-¡Eso es genial!- Exclamé, en eso Paul entraba con las maletas, _pobre…_ pero la imagen era bastante graciosa.

-y… ¿Qué han estado haciendo ustedes?- quiso saber Paul una vez que había dejado las maletas en la cocina.

-m… un par de monstruos… estuvimos en el campamento hoy, regresamos- relató Percy encogiéndose de hombros.

A Sally no le hizo mucha gracia, ella estaba acostumbrada, pero supongo que como madre es difícil que su hijo le diga que había estado matando monstruos mitológicos.

-Miren lo que les compramos- dijo Paul sacando una mochila para Percy, era de color negro con un bordado de un tridente atravesado.

-¡Wow!, esta genial- agradeció mientras la examinaba.

-Annabeth, esto es para ti- dijo Sally pasándome una réplica en miniatura del Partenón

-Gracias- dije un poco cohibida.

-pasamos por un lugar donde habían artículos relacionados a Grecia- explicó el padrastro de Percy…_como se enterara Poseidón… El actual compromiso de Sally le regale una mochila con su símbolo a Percy…_

_-No me lo tomo para nada bien- escuché en el interior de mi mente, la única que hacia eso era mi madre._

OMG! Poseidón está hablando conmigo _espera…, porque conmigo… ¿No debería hablar con Percy?_

_-Hablo contigo porque necesito que le digas algo a Percy, dile que estoy llegando en 15 segundos-_

-¡Annabeth!, ¿Quieres más pizza?- llamó Percy un poco preocupado.

-Ah, sí, si… Percy-dije sin poder salir del shock- Poseidón estará acá en… 10 segundos- vi su mirada de confusión

-¿Qué?- preguntó incrédulo

Entonces alguien tocó la puerta… espera, no era alguien, era "El" alguien, era el papa de mi novio, Poseidón; no precisamente en ese orden según prioridades.

Corrí a abrir la puerta y ahí estaba, se veía… cansado, llevaba una túnica griega hecha girones. La barba parecía tener varios días y sus ojeras aún más… ¿Qué significa esto?


End file.
